


Curses & Cats

by catnip



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, and colorful curse words, bonding through arts and crafts, ft nott being her good mom self in the background, what could be better?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: Caleb has no experience with painting, and Jester thinks it would be a good hobby for him to try. Pictures of Frumpkin and imaginative swear words are involved.





	Curses & Cats

**Author's Note:**

> One Christmas I was gifted an [angry swearing cats coloring book](https://www.amazon.com/Swearing-Creative-Sweary-Coloring-Cursing/dp/1530333261/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1529777519&sr=8-1&keywords=angry+swearing+cats&dpID=61cLwNacsEL&preST=_SX218_BO1,204,203,200_QL40_&dpSrc=srch) and I happened across it the other day. My mind immediately decided that it was the type of thing Jester would really enjoy. And somehow that spawned into a friendship fic. Because I super love these two and I can't wait to see them bond more and get closer in game! Edited only by me, which means mistakes likely abound.

“Caleb? Have you ever painted before?”

Jester focused on the sketchbook in her lap, trying to get her lines as straight as possible despite the way the cart bounced along the dirt road. Caleb sat next to her, Frumpkin in his usual spot draped across his legs. 

“No. We did not have the money for that sort of thing growing up, and once I was…...away from my parents…...there has really not been the opportunity for such a thing.”

She didn’t look up from her work, but out of the corner of her eye she could see the way Caleb’s fingers dug deeper into Frumpkin’s fur as he spoke, twisting into it in a way that surely must have been uncomfortable. But if anything Frumpkin only began to purr louder.

“Hmmm. That’s too bad.” And for the moment, Jester left the conversation there.

xxx

Two days later the Mighty Nein found themselves in a new town. It was only a stop along the way to somewhere else, but they had all agreed that a night or two sleeping in real beds would do them some good. Jester wasn’t sure where everyone had gone off to for the day, but Caleb sat in a corner table in the tavern, writing something in one of his books. He didn’t seem to have the same focus he got when he was working on spells and other super duper intense wizard stuff, so she gathered her satchel of art supplies from her room and went down to settle into a seat next to him at the table.

He looked up long enough to give her one of his small, forced smiles, and then went back to his writing. She took her time arranging everything just so, making sure to place her paints and brushes not right in front of her but between them.

“I have something for you Caleb!”

Only once everything was in place did she call for his attention. He looked up at her, expression radiating confusion, and she couldn’t help but grin. He really did look cute when he did that little scrunchy brow thing.

“Something?”

“Yes!” 

“Jester, that really isn’t necessary, I don’t-”

“Shuuuuuush.” She cut him off, pulling out a loose piece of paper from her sketchbook and whipping it out with a flourish before holding it in front of his face. “It is nothing major, so don’t act all fussy. It is just a picture I drew.”

Blinking a bit at the paper far too close to his face, Caleb took it from her and held it back a bit to look at it properly. On it, Jester had drawn a simple line art picture that was clearly Frumpkin, sitting with his tail curled neatly around his paws. Arched over his head in big block letters was the word DIPSHIT. Jester admired her work once again, still very pleased at how she had managed to capture most of Frumpkin’s little markings without too much trouble. He had been a very good secret model.

“This is…..very nice?” Caleb was frowning now, which was very much not the reaction Jester had imagined in her head when she planned this.

“Is something wrong? You can tell it is Frumpkin, right?”

“Ja, of course. It is very well drawn. But...” he shifted now to look at her, and Jester was taken aback by how miserable he looked, “Do you not like him? I thought you liked him.”

“I love Frumpkin! He is such a little cutie wootie kitty! Why -” Jester’s eyes darted between Caleb and the picture, her mind in a momentary panic, until finally it clicked. “Oh my _gosh._ That is not about Frumpkin!” She tried, in vain, to not giggle as she tapped at the words on the picture. “That is more like, Frumpkin saying it to someone else.”

“Oh” was Caleb’s only reply, sounding more lost than ever.

“Okay okay, let me start over.” She plucked the paper from his hand, pushing aside the book he had been writing in to make space for it to lay. “I drew this for you so that you could paint it. You told me you had never painted before, so I want you to try it with me! I think you will like it a lot, it’s very relaxing. And while you paint you can imagine someone you want to call a dipshit, and maybe imagine Frumpkin scratching their eyes out with his cute little claws.”

“…..Oh?”

“That is also very relaxing. Making art is a great stress reliever, you know.” She began to dig around in her little wooden box that held her various brushes, finding one of an average size, and held it out to him. “Here you go.”

“I do not think I will be very good at this.” Though Caleb was still frowning, Jester could tell it was from uncertainty and not unhappiness. “I am not a very creative person.”

“That’s not true, silly. Magic is very creative! You are always thinking up way crazy stuff when we kill monsters and bad guys. Besides, I knew you would get all weird and nervous, so that’s why I drew you something to color. To make it easier.”

She gave him her widest grin, and maybe a bit of doe eyes, and that seemed to seal the deal. So they spent the next hour together painting, mostly in silence but that was okay. And maybe the paint in some spots was a little runny, and it didn’t always stay inside the lines, but for a first effort the Frumpkin turned out quite good. When Yasha and Molly returned to the tavern from their errands Jester suggested showing off his work to them, but Caleb quickly and loudly excused himself and power walked away to his room with his book and picture before they even sat down.

She would make sure to show Nott later, in any case. Mothers always liked to see their kids artwork.

xxx

Jester tapped her lip with the tip of her brush, squinting at the page, assessing her work so far. Next to her came a muffled Zemnian curse, one she was pretty sure meant shit, and she looked over to see Caleb dabbing at his paper with the edge of his sleeve.

“What’s the matter?”

“I put the color in the wrong place. I think it is ruined now.”

“Let me see.” Placing her brush down Jester scooted a bit closer in the grass, leaning to look at the drawing. This time it was an image of Frumpkin dancing on his back paws, DICKADOODLEDOO written below him.

The group had decided to make camp early when they came across a rather ideal spot, and after everything was set for the upcoming night Jester had suggested they paint some before the light of the day was lost. Caleb had looked vaguely pained by the prospect, and while she didn’t understand the reaction she was not above a little begging to get him to agree. So they settled in a dry grassy spot apart from the prying eyes of the rest of the group, Caleb laying one of Jester’s already filled sketchbooks in his lap to bare down on. 

“I think it looks fine. It’s only a small mistake, nothing is ruined. Besides, you can make things any color you want you know. Art has no rules.” Jester patted his arm and scooched back to her spot. “I think Frumpkin would look very fetching in pink.”

Caleb said nothing to her suggestion, but when she glanced over and saw the look of distaste he worn she had to laugh.

xxx

The day had been a total bust. None of the leads the Nein had found so far panned out, with everyone either knowing nothing or not being willing to talk. This shop keeper had been their last hope, but she hadn’t been able to tell them anything useful. She called herself a publisher, despite the fact that she had no clients and no printing press. And despite not knowing anything she had been very happy to take up at least 5 minutes of their time detailing the novel she had been working on for years.

Jester was pretty sure the only reason Caleb had bothered listening to her that long was because he hoped some of the supplies in the shop could be used for his spells, but that had turned out to be a bust too. 

She was at least nice, Jester thought as she ran her finger over stacks of different size and style papers, letting the three of them hang around for a bit while they waited for the rain outside to slow down some. That was the only reason she wasn’t off in a corner somewhere right now supremely fucking things up to try and improve her mood a little.

“What a poop day...” she groaned to herself, glaring out at the shop. Nott and Caleb were at one side of the shop, looking at something and talking softly, but otherwise it was empty. Just rows of paper, inks, glues, books. Not normal books, Jester noticed, seeing the blank spines they had on them. She felt a spark of hope as she hurried over to the shelf.

The first she took down was a notebook, pages carefully pre-lined in ink. Then the second, and the third, until the last style of book was finally what she sought. Fully blank pages. She rubbed the paper between her fingers, a little disappointed at how thin they were compared to what she was used to having, but it would be better than nothing. The cover was a super ugly color too, a gross mossy green that reminded her too much of Labenda, but that was nothing a little decorating couldn’t fix. In fact she felt herself perking up at the idea of it. With a twirl she turned, half skipping over to Caleb and Nott.

“Look! They have books I can use for my drawings. Mine is like, almost totally full, I’ve even been doodling less lately to try and save space which was super hard. It’s perfect timing!”

“Well, that’s good. Then this wild goose chase was useful for something, ja?”

“I was thinking the same thing.” She nodded, “Did you guys find anything cool?”

“Nothing,” Nott answered with a frown, “not even any little trinkets worth taking.”

“Oh. That’s too bad.” She pursed her lips, glancing down at the book in her arms. “What about….oh! I know!”

Nott and Caleb exchanged a look as Jester ran back over to the book shelf, grabbing another blank book from the shelf and hurrying back to them. “Here!” She held the book out to Caleb, not quite offering it but rather showing it off to him. “You need one too Caleb, don’t you think? You’ve gotten good at painting and stuff, so I think you will be good at drawing too.”

“I do not know about that….”

“You never know until you try. I’ll even buy it for you, don’t worry, so you can save your money for important magic stuff.”

“Jester, you should spend that money on something better. Do not waste gold on me.”

“I don’t mind at all, it’s okay! And Nott, if you want-”

“No.”

The tone of his voice cut straight through her words, and she could feel the smile freeze on her face as she stopped and really looked at him. His expression was a cold, angry frown, one she had seen directed at others before but never to her. She felt lost for a moment, not sure what to do with his reaction.

“Do you...not want it, Caleb?”

“If she doesn’t buy it for you, I will.”

Nott’s voice broke the moment of tension, and Jester looked down at her. Caleb looked too, and as they locked eyes Jester suddenly felt like she was no longer part of the conversation. Something passed between them, though she couldn’t understand it, and she was just a spectator now to what must have been an old argument between them. Stretched seconds of silence passed before Caleb sighed, looking away.

He didn’t quite look at Jester, more past her, as he spoke again, his inflection flat. “If you would like to buy this for me I will not stop you. Let me know how much it costs and I will pay you back when I have the funds to do so.” 

For a moment his gaze passed by her, and the coldness there had been replaced – but it was only a moment, and then he was walking away from the two of them and out of the shop door.

Jester pressed the books to her chest as she watched him go. Confusion and upset swirled in her mind. She thought back to their old argument about money, one now long settled, but it hadn't been the same and brought her no closer to understanding what had just happened. Nott was silent beside her, and when it began to stretch too long Jester spoke quietly, “I was just trying to cheer him up.”

“I know. He knows.” Nott reached out, her hand resting lightly on Jester’s side. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Nott.”

“I know.” Jester felt the fabric of her skirt bunch slightly as Nott tightened her grip, and she turned her gaze away from the door and down to her friend. “He’s been doing a lot better lately, I think. But there are still some things that are hard for him. He really does like your drawings, Jester. I just...don’t want you to misunderstand.”

Jester reached down, laying a hand over Nott’s. “I understand.”

She wasn’t really sure that she did, not yet. A part of her was still too hurt to try. But she knew that she wanted to, that she would, even if it took a long time to get that close to her stinky wizard friend. Because that is what friends did, and that is what she was. Even if he didn’t believe it yet.

“You know, Nott, you are a really good mom.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Nott tore her hand away from Jester’s touch, her voice exasperated, but she was ever so slightly smiling and that made Jester smile too. “Just go buy your books. I’ll go wait with Caleb.”

“You don’t think he left?”

Nott shook her head no before walking away and out of the shop after him. Jester paid for the two books and thanked the shopkeeper again before leaving herself. If they had been talking Caleb and Nott were quiet now, leaning side by side against the wall of the shop to stay out of the last of the drizzle still falling. They walked back to the inn in that quiet, Nott even silencing her usual grumbling about being in the rain. Once they were back inside Jester watched as Caleb walked right to the stairs and up to their rooms, not stopping to so much as glance at the rest of the Nein already in the common room.

Fishing through her bag, Jester turned to Nott beside her. “Will you take it to him Nott?” She pulled one of the books out, handing it to her. “And tell him if he wants to borrow any of my painting stuff, I don’t mind.”

“Sure, I can do that.” Nott nodded, giving her a smile that showed her gratitude before following after him.

xxx

A loud sigh floated down from up above her, but Jester didn’t have to look up from her work to know who it came from.

“What are you being so dramatic about Fjord?”

“I’m not being _dramatic._ Just wondering why there’s a damn cat on the table.”

“He’s sleeping, duh.” 

Jester still spared him no glace when she looked up, instead taking another long look at the sleeping figure of Frumpkin laid out before her. 

“I can see that. And what are you doing?”

“Drawing him. Also duh.”

“Why do I ask….” Fjord mumbled to himself and let out another sigh, this one even more dramatic than the last in Jester’s opinion. “Do you have to do it here? Why not in your room?”

“He didn’t fall asleep in my room.” Now she gave him her attention, pointing her brush at him. “Maybe you would be acting less like a dummy right now if you and Frumpkin got along better. Clearly you know nothing about him.”

One corner of Fjord’s mouth seemed to quirk up despite itself, and Jester took that as a victory, once again continuing her work on the portrait. 

“Right. I’ll take that under advisement. You still drawing those pictures for Caleb then?”

“Of course.” She fought to keep the frown she could feel forming off of her face at the mention of his name, apparently unsuccessfully. 

“Something happen between you two?” 

“It was nothing. Just a little disagreement. Don’t worry about it, cause it will work itself out, I’m sure.”

“Alright.” Jester could tell Fjord wasn’t really convinced, but he didn’t press, and she was grateful for that. “Guess since this table is occupied I better find somewhere else to sit.” 

He rapped his knuckles lightly on the table before walking away, but that was enough for Frumpkin to wake with a little _mrrp_. He stayed mostly in place, stretching the sleep out of his paws before settling. 

“Hello little Frumpy. Try not to move too much, I’m almost done with this drawing of you for Caleb. You look extra cute, so I think he will like it.”

He blinked at her, and maybe he understood, as he stayed where he was simply watching her. It was hard to resist reaching out and touching him when he was looking at her so intently, like he could read her mind, and she secretly wondered at times if he really could. She went back to her drawing, soothed by the sound of quiet conversation and purring as she finished her work.

xxx

Jester pulled another bite from her piece of bread, popping it into her mouth. For a sweet bread it was not bad, but it was not as good as the ones back home. And it was certainly no donut. Still, after a long day smacking bad guys and an even longer night’s rest, it was a welcome treat. Fjord and Beau were also at the table with her, eating their breakfast, everyone else still in bed she guessed.

A few minutes of companionable chewing and silence passed before Caleb appeared in the common room, coming down from the second floor and over to their table. He spared no attention to Beau or Fjord, instead stopping to hover behind the empty seat next to Jester. His hands gripped the back of it for a moment before letting it go and falling back to his side.

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

Jester looked up, slightly owl eyed at the request, shaking her head no. The two of them had not really spoken the few days past so the question took her by surprise. Quickly she swallowed down the bite of food still in her mouth. “Go ahead.”

He slid into the seat, back kept ramrod straight even as he settled, body turned to face her though his eyes avoided her completely. Jester glanced at Fjord and Beau, who quickly pretended to be interested in anything but the two of them, before looking at Caleb.

“Are you hungry?” She held out the last of her sweet bread, putting it aside on the plate when he shook his head. 

“I have something. For you, I mean. Something I want to give you.” His whole body seemed to be held on pause for a moment before finally he reached into his coat, pulling out a folded slip of paper. “It is not much, but uh, here you go.”

Jester took the paper from his hand and unfolded it, laying it out on the wooden table to flatten out its creases. There on the paper was an intricately drawn shape, or shapes, really. A larger circle took up most of the page, and inside were different designs and lines of all sorts, interconnected into one cohesive piece. She slid the paper from one side to another, looking at all of them.

“It is not much, like I said. I tried to draw a Frumpkin, but, you know, it turned out a bit shit. So that is just a little something. I don’t know what you’d call it, maybe just nonsense.” His words were rushed as he spoke, his anxiousness coming through in full.

“You drew it for me?” Jester looked up from the drawing, and for a second Caleb focused on her, looking her right in the eyes.

“Ja. In my sketchbook.” Then he was gone again, focusing on his hands in his lap. Jester had to stop herself from fidgeting in her seat, waiting patiently for him to be ready to continue. “Thank you. And I am sorry. You are very kind to me. Sometimes I -” he stopped a moment, clearing his throat, “I find kindness to be difficult to accept. But it is appreciated.”

“Thank you Caleb.” Jester felt a strange mix of happiness and sadness inside her, but she found herself smiling despite it. She reached over and grasped one of his hands and drew it to her with a squeeze and an exaggerated shake. “It is really super cool looking! I told you that you could draw, remember? I was right, wasn’t I? So, just trust me, I always know what I'm talking about.”

She gave his hand another squeeze, harder this time, hoping to convey everything she meant underneath her teasing tone. She felt a small squeeze back.

“Maybe not so much when you are suggesting drawing dicks on everything, but okay, for the rest...I will try.”

“Good!” She let his hand go and looked back down at the drawing, tracing some of the lines with her finger. “You know, this _is_ missing one thing.”

“What?”

“A big fun curse word, of course. Ooh ooh, what about something in Zemnian? Teach me something in Zenmian!”

Caleb huffed out something close to a chuckle, “Sure. I will let you know when I think up something good.”

That evening found the two of them once again painting side by side, Jester’s picture now adorned with SHITBALLS in Zemnian, while Caleb worked on coloring a sleeping Frumpkin proclaiming SUCK A FUCK. Jester still couldn’t convince him to make Frumpkin pink, but teasing him about it was just as good, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually an unruly little gremlin as I was writing it, with about 3 or 4 other scenes that I thought up but ultimately had to cut for my sanity, and lots of rewrites of scenes and events. But after all the cute moments between the two of them in c2e24, I told myself I had to finish it, even if it wasn't exactly how I wanted! But maybe one day I will revisit this idea and work on it a bit more, who knows. You can find me [on tumblr](http://depmode.tumblr.com/), feel free to say hi, or come yell about CR things with me, or just yell reminders that I should be plotting new fics less and writing more :p Thanks for reading!


End file.
